Family
by MagickSennyo
Summary: Jack and Will get a child through odd circumstances and it changes their whole world. Not Mpreg.
1. Becoming a Family

Captain Jack Sparrow did not attack passenger ships—but other pirates did. The scent of burnt wood and flesh reached his nostrils long before the Pearl found the wreckage. The ship was gone now, leaving only shards of burning wood atop the water and a few straggling passengers shouting as they were pulled down along with it. Jack took off his tri-cornered hat and tipped it in honor of those who had died. Suddenly there was desperate screaming on the other side of the ship. The crew rushed to ready a line to pull the injured woman on board while Jack looked around wildly for Will—he knew that the boy had been found in a similar state by Elizabeth's ship.

"I'm here, Captain." Will said softly, wrapping an arm around his lover.

"I didn't know if this would bother ye or not." Jack turned to the younger man to find his brown ups wide and haunted.

"If we save one person then we have passed along the kindness that was bestowed on me." Will whispered as the woman was pulled on board and laid out on the deck.

Once on her back it was obvious that the woman was heavily pregnant. Her pained screams made it obvious that the shock of the ship being attacked had put her into labor. The crew turned to their captain for direction but it was Will that spoke up.

"Get her dress up and her stockings out of the way. Can anyone understand the language she is speaking?" Will asked, running to get clean water and cloth.

"Nay Will, she is just babbling, the shock and pain seems to have pulled her somewhere else." Mr. Gibbs answered as he did Will's bidding.

Will knelt at the woman's side and began cleaning the blood from her face and neck.

"You're safe now; you're no longer in danger." He murmured as he dabbed the cool water across her brow.

Jack watched in awe as the woman calmed and steeled herself to give birth. Gibbs hastily splashed water over his hands and readied himself to catch the child. Will continued to speak to the woman softly as he rubbed her back and shoulders. After what seemed like en eternity to Jack, Mr. Gibb's placed a squalling babe at the woman's breast. She smiled happily as she nurse, but then Mr. Gibb's noticed something. She was still bleeding and it wasn't stopping. Weakly, the woman nodded at his incredulous face and handed the child to Will.

"Is she dead?" Will whispered, clutching the babe to his own chest.

"Aye lad. She had just enough strength left in her to birth her babe." Gibb's sighed, pulling a sheet over the woman's prone form.

"How long to Port Royal?"

"Port Royal? About a day and a half if we sail full speed."

Will turned wide, pleading eyes to his lover. Jack sighed softly before calling out the order to sail full speed towards Port Royal. Jack then turned the corpse of the woman on his deck.

"Mr. Gibbs, someone will have to pump her teats for milk if we want the babe to survive until we get to Port." Jack hooked at arm around his lover then and steered them towards their cabin.

"You want to keep the babe, don't you Love." Jack asked as he closed the door behind them.

"I always wanted a family, Jack. It's something I thought I'd have with Elizabeth, but then I met you and I realized that Elizabeth wasn't what I wanted at all." Will smiled ruefully. "But a family is still something I wanted."

"What is the child?"

"A lad, Jack. A son."

"And I know there's only one name a Turner man will name his son." Jack smiled crookedly.

"Yes, William Turner. William Sparrow Turner." He gazed at Jack hopefully.

"Aye lad, tis a fine name." Jack's voice was chocked with an emotion that Will had never heard and it gave the younger man hope.

"But since the only shortened versions left for my name are Billy and Willy, I'm going to call him Liam." Will explained, laying the child on the bed.

"What will he call me?"

"Captain, poppa—that'll be your choice."

"Poppa, I like the sound of that."


	2. In Port Royal

Elizabeth Swann Norrington had seen a lot of things in her young life. She'd seen pirates turn into skeletons in the moonlight; she'd seen the same pirates cry out happily as they finally died. But she'd never expected to see Jack Sparrow in her front room cradling a bundle of blankets against his chest.

"Jack, what's going on?" She asked, rushing down the final few steps to join him.

"Say hello to William Sparrow Turner. Will hasn't slept a moment since we got him and I forced him to rest while I brought the lad here. He told me that the last time you wrote him you were pregnant. Is there anyway you can nurse the boy until we can find a permanent wet nurse?"

Elizabeth took the child from his arms and stroked his head.

"When was the last time he ate?" She whispered.

"We had just enough milk to feed him every few hours on the way here. It wasn't enough, but it held him over. Can ye call a doctor? I don't think one will come runnin if I call." Jack smirked evilly and Elizabeth giggled.

"Yes Jack. I'll send James out to fetch him immediately."

A pounding on the door caused them both to jump and Liam to cry. The door flew open and Will stood there, his eyes wild.

"You left me to sleep!" He growled, stalking up to the Captain.

"You needed to rest, Will. Look, Elizabeth has agreed to feed the boy and her husband will go get the doctor."

Will glared at his lover again before turning to Elizabeth.

"Thank you for helping us Elizabeth. I'm sorry for my lack of manners, but these past few years aboard a pirate ship have weakened them." He grinned innocently before continuing. "But the commodore isn't going to arrest us, right?"

"Goodness no. He dropped your charges after you rid us of those cursed pirates." Elizabeth began to open her dress, causing the two pirates to look away.

"Don't be embarrassed, boys, your son is just hungry."

Will blushed bright red and decided to keep his eyes averted. Jack on the other hand was watching avidly. He was too afraid to miss this, this beautiful gift of life and kindness. Once the child stopped suckling Elizabeth pressed him to her shoulder and rubbed his back in soothing circles until he burped. Then she passed him back to Will.

"I'll go tell James to get the doctor. You two go into the parlor and get comfortable—you won't get many chances to relax once he stops sleeping all the time."

Will waited until Elizabeth was out of the room before carefully laying Liam on his back of the couch opposite them—then tackled his Captain. Their kiss was fervent and desperate—tongues dueling for dominance. Jack landed on his back on the other couch with Will astride him.

"I don't think this is what 'Lizabeth meant when she told us to get comfortable." Jack moaned as Will's tongue traced patterns on his neck.

"I can't help myself. You're giving me something I've always wanted and it makes me love you and want you…" Will trailed off as he placed sucking kisses on Jacks collar bone.

"If I'd known it'd make you this—" Jacks words were cut off by Will's lips crashing into his.

"We have to be quick." Will panted, hurriedly unlacing Jacks breeches.

Jacks hands shot up to tangle in Will's hair as he smoothly swallowed around him, but after a moment of the sweet torture he pulled one hand away to clasp it over his mouth. Jack found himself unable to do anything but buck into Will's hot mouth until he came explosively down the younger man's throat.

Will only had a second to feel smug before Jack rolled them onto the floor and leisurely licked up his length. Will bit his lip hard to stifle his groan.

"Which part of quick did you not—oh!" Will couldn't stop the cry that burst forth when Jack sucked hard on the tip of his erection. The suction increased as Jack took more of him in his mouth and Will couldn't resist it. Jack gave him no mercy and Will surrendered, shoving his hips up roughly as he came.

"We can have as many babes as you wish as long as that's how you thank me." Jack rasped.

"Aye Captain." Will agreed, relacing their pants before sinking into Jack's embrace.

"My eyes are closed…"

"Mine are not." Norrington interrupted his wife.

"Eh, mine really weren't either." Elizabeth giggled as the two pirates struggled to look decent.

"Dr. Smith is going to look the boy over, but you two must come with me. There are questions as to how two pirates gained custody of an infant." Norrington motioned towards the hall, but neither man moved.

Will stood stock still in the middle of the parlor. Both arms were wrapped tightly around his middle and his knuckles were white from his hands clenching. His eyes were riveted on Liam and Jack knew that he was fighting with something inside himself.

"You'll try to take him away, won't you." A statement, not a question.

"Now Mr. Turner…" James started.

"She handed him to me as she died! She looked right at me and pressed him into my arms! You will not take him away!" Will hand moved to grasp the hilt of his sword.

"Nay, me own. We have to explain it to them."

Jack could taste his own displeasure at being the rational one—but he knew it was the only way. He fought the pirate urge inside of him and walked towards the room. He even managed not to spit at Norrington's feet as he passed. Elizabeth watched the go with wide eyes.

"Don't you dare threaten them." She whispered fiercely to her husband.

"Yes my love. Honestly, who do you think I am?" He kissed the top of her head before following the two pirates into the hall and led them to his office.

"Now gentlemen, I am not going to take the child from you unless your story proves false." He told them as he took his seat behind the desk.

"We were sailing when the smell of burning wood and flesh reached us. Scavengers that we are, we sailed towards it until we reached the sinking ship. It had been a passenger ship and we do not loot or raid them. We saw no survivors at first, but then someone began screaming and we rushed to pull her up. Once on board she birthed Liam and died." Will told the story with sightless hollow eyes, obviously remembering the woman's final moments.

"A passenger ship from India was attacked and sunk. The ship carried refugees from several countries in that area. The attack was only early yesterday."

"The Black Pearl is the fastest ship in the sea, Commodore." Jack reminded him with a cock-sure grin.

"I remember, trust me. I will give your report of the incident to my higher ups and they will check it. Until then you must stay at Port Royal. You may stay on your ship or here, but you may not leave. Once cleared you will be allowed to sail anywhere you wish with the child. I will also put out a notice for a wet nurse that is willing to sail."

"Thank you Commodore." Will said earnestly.

"You're welcome. Let's go see that the doctor has to say about the lad.

The three men were met with childish laughter when the entered the parlor again. The youngest Norringtons, Candace and James jr., were fascinated with the baby. Candace was two and wanted nothing more than to hold the tiny baby while her little brother toddled around them trying to coax the baby into playing. Elizabeth laughed and held the baby out to Will so that she could scoop up her own.

"Jamie doesn't understand that Liam is much too young to play with him."

"I'll bring him back when he is, I promise." Will replied, ruffling the little boys light brown hair.

"Will you stay here for a few days, Will? I have everything you need for the baby and I'm sure I have enough to outfit a cabin on the Pearl for him."

"That's very generous Liz."

"It's nothing. Round up your pirate and get ready for dinner. There's nothing to worry about—they aren't going to take him and you'll be back on the sea in no time.

"She wasn't joking when she said she had plenty of spare baby things." Jack whistled as he took in the room.

A crib and changing table had been securely fastened to the wall along with a tiny bureau and toy box. Everything was locked to the ground to they wouldn't topple on top of Liam if the sea turned choppy. The toy chest was over flowing with wooden blocks and soft plush toys. Jack had a sneaking suspicion that most of it wasn't truly spare items—Elizabeth had went on a bit of a spending spree for them and Jack was truly thankful. Jack's musings were interrupted when Will entered the room carrying the now chubby baby.

"Welcome home, Liam." Will breathed as he kissed his sleeping son on the head and placed him in his crib.

Jack couldn't resist looping an arm around his lover's waist and bending to kiss the child himself. A feeling Jack had never felt invaded his chest and he felt his eyes prick in the most curious way. Content. That was it. Jack felt content and happy on the sea with his family.


	3. Pirate vs Father

"Jack, is Liam with you? I can't seem to find him anywhere." Will's panicked voice drifted up through the ship.

"Gibbs has him." Jack called back, eying his compass warily.

Jacks compass had been troubling him lately. It refused to point in one direction—instead it pointed to where ever his child and mate were. Jack had no direction in his pirating, though he'd done very little pirating in the eight months Liam had been on the ship. He found himself loathe to put the boy and Will into danger. Jack had been pulling all the strings he could for the past few months in effort to keep his son fed and safe. The wet nurse was beginning to wean Liam off of breast milk and onto bottles of real milk—something that was expensive and hard to keep. It seemed that the older pirate had found himself contemplating something he never believed he would. His family needed to settle down in one place.

"Papa!" Liam called from Gibbs' shoulders.

"Aye lad, what is it?"

"Fishies!" The toddler cried, pointing down at the water.

Jack chuckled at the child before rushing forward to scoop him into his arms and spin him around.

"AHH!! Papa!" He screamed, giggling madly.

Jack smiled brightly as the fell to the deck with Liam bouncing on his stomach. They laid there for a moment, giggling breathlessly until a shadow fell over them. Jack heard Will laugh softly before plopping down beside them.

"Daddy!" Liam struggled dizzily from Jacks embrace and sloppily kissed his other father.

Will kissed his son, then his lover, before lying back to enjoy the morning sun on his face. Jack stood soon—Liam pulling him to the rail once more. Will sat up to watch them together and couldn't stop the smile that stretched across his face. Liam had coaxed Jack into lifting him up so he could see over the ship. Liam was fascinated with the water, something that scared his parents very much.

"We should head back to Port Royal soon. Liam is growing out of his clothing and Elizabeth did want to see him when he was older."

"Aye, we should." Jack agreed, spinning about in his usual drunken manner. Liam giggled as he was jostled sharply.

"Set sail for Port Royal Mr. Gibbs." He called up to his first mate.

"I didn't even have to convince you." Will whispered hotly in Jacks ear.

Jack melted back at the sudden sensation.

"You can thank me then." He growled softly.

"Nap time is in half an hour." Will informed the toddler.

Liam made a face but did not fight his father. Time passed quickly and soon Jack was tucking the child into his crib. Once the child was asleep he made his way towards the cabin he shared with his lover. He was barely in the door before Will crashed into him and began ripping at his clothes.

"Ah whelp, there's no need to hurry." Jack groaned, thrusting against the hard thigh between his legs.

Will pressed Jack back onto the bed and climbed atop him. Jacks shirt was pushed off easily and Will began kissing and licking every inch of bronze skin he could reach. He traced the overlapping scars and tattoos that covered the older pirate's chest until Jack was panting with need. He stood then and shucked his clothing then tugged at Jacks until they were both naked and Will was uncapping the bottle of oil from the bedside drawer.

"Give us a show, love." Jack sighed, lying back against the wall behind the bed.

Will arched an eye brow before pour some of the oil liberally on his hand. Slowly he trailed it over his hip and down the cleft of his arse. With his eyes locked with Jacks he pressed one slick digit into himself. A gasp escaped his lips as he moved the finger inside him, then pulled back to add another. His eyes fell shut and a soft groan filled the room.

"More." Jack choked, grasping at the coverlet.

Will moaned louder this time as a third finger slid into him. It burned a bit but he did not slow his pace. Roughly, he thrusted against them until he was shaking with desire. His other hand fluttered forward to grip his cock, but the attempt was thwarted. Jack held Will's wrist with one hand and tipped the bottle of oil over his cock with the other. Once empty he tossed the bottle to the floor and pulled Will forward by the hips. Will pulled his fingers out eagerly and allowed Jack to position him. The Jack jerked him down and seated him in one smooth motion. Will's eyes rolled back in his head and he cried out sharply as he tried to keep pace with his lover. Jack was relentless, gripping his hips tight enough to bruise as he slammed into him over and over. It was too much for Will and when Jack rough hand closed over his erection he lost all control. Wailing uncontrollably he came, spattering Jacks chest and hair before falling limp atop his lover. Jack thrusted once more before allowing his own orgasm to overtake him.

"Naptime?" Will murmured, nuzzling Jack's chest.

"Aye, naptime." Jack chuckled lowly, cuddling Will close.

"Jack! Will! What are you two doing here?" Elizabeth cried, hugging the both.

"I promised ye I'd bring him back when he was bigger." Jack answered, lowering Liam from his shoulders.

"Oh he's gorgeous." She smiled, plucking the boy from Jacks arms.

"Aye that he is. I'm thinking that we may stay in Port Royal for a while. I have enough money to get us a place for the time being." Jack smirked inwardly and waited for it.

"Nonsense! You can stay with us!"

Jack allowed his grin to surface. "You're too kind 'Lizabeth. I'm not sure how long we'll stay though."

"Oh it's no problem, we have plenty of room and Liam will have Candy and Jamie to play with." She led them upstairs to an open wing of the house.

"You can stay up here for as long as you want. I'm sure you'll figure out what ever you need to know and be back on the sea in no time." She winked at the pirates before moving towards the door.

"That was easy." Will laughed.

"I told you it would be." Jack replied. "I must go talk with Mr. Gibbs though. I'll be back in a little bit, love." Jack kissed Will goodbye and made his way back to the ship.

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack called, stepping aboard the Pearl.

"Aye Captain."

"I want you to take the Pearl back out on the sea. I'll be staying here until Liam's birthday and the crew will get too restless here for that long."

"But Captain, that's nearly four months from now!"

"Aye, you can go port in Tortuga if you wish. You can go out pirating. Just keep me Pearl in good shape and try not to make too many more enemies. Me son will be back on the ship in a few months time."

"Yes Captain. You know Jack, I never expected this to happen with you, but I think it's a good thing."

"I agree, Mr. Gibbs. As soon as I can get a doctor and a cook on board to keep the boy healthy we can sail again. At least he'll be off milk by then."

"Aye. We'll be back for his birthday, Captain. Give him my love." Gibbs saluted and made his way to the other side of the ship.

Jack stepped back onto the dock and watched as Gibbs pulled up the anchor. Jack couldn't watch her sail away without him again, so he turned and made his way back to the house.

In the days following the Pearls departure Will was begged to come back to the Blacksmith shop. The shop didn't get the same kind of business since the young swordsmith had left and with him back at port they wanted him back. Will blushed and tried to be modest but he knew that he was the best swordsmith the port had to offer and he was easily convinced to return.

Jack on the other hand spent much of his time on the beach with their son. He fashioned a pair of swimming shorts from an old pair of breeches and stripped Liam to his nappy. Sometimes Elizabeth followed him—she said her children needed to learn to swim, but really she knew how much he missed the sea. After two months Jack had taught Candace to swim and Jamie to tread water but it wasn't enough. He wanted to be atop the water, he wanted to sway along with her waves. He couldn't stay away from the coast, even at night when Will was asleep he walked the familiar path to the water and sat close enough that the waves brushed his toes.

"Jack, I've made enough money in the shop to hire a doctor and cook." Will whispered, wrapping his arms around his lover.

Jack didn't answer; he stared out into the water unblinkingly.

"It's only another month or so then the Pearl will come back and we can sail out as far as you like."

"What kind of father am I? I know this is better for the boy. It'd be better if he never stepped foot on a ship again, but it pains me to think about it. I need the sea, Will."

"Yes my Captain. I need it as well. You told me I'd never be able to fight my pirate blood and I can't. I miss her as well and our son will too. He loved being on the Pearl—I can barely get him to sleep without rocking him like the ship would. We'll be back out soon and we'll all be a family again. Just hold on love." Will kissed along Jack's jaw line until he found his lips.

"Make love to me here, Will." Jack murmured, pulling Will down atop him.

Will nodded and pressed Jack back against the sand. Their kiss was soft and reverent as Will pushed their clothes off and aligned their bodies. Will didn't bring lube so instead of pressing into his lover he wrapped his hands around both of their cocks and stroked them together. Jack bucked against Wills warmth, searching for more friction and more heat.

"Oh me Will." Jack groaned, capturing Will's mouth in a searing kiss.

The waves rushed up and cooled their bodies as the twisted together. With every rush of the sea and every pull of Will's hand Jack felt his control slipping. With one more wave he came, spraying between them only to have his sea washed away into the ocean. Will came next before collapsing atop the older man. They laid there in the surf until they were both wrinkled and soaked. Then Will stood and pulled his captain to his feet.

"It's only a month, Jack."

"Aye, a month."


	4. Danger

"Captain! They're taking up battle stance! They mean to attack!" Gibbs shouted running towards the wheel.

"Will, get in the cabin with Liam!" Jack ordered, shoving the younger man towards the cabins.

"You need me! I can fight!" Will protested hotly.

"No, our son needs you. Get into the bloody cabin now!" Jack pushed him again and slammed the door shut before locking it and barricading it.

"Turn her 'round! I want the cabin as far from fire as possible." Jack called.

"But then we can't use our canons." Gibbs reminded him.

"We need to board their ship. I don't want the fight here." Jack said grimly.

"Board as soon as we're within range!" Gibbs shouted the order before grabbing a rope.

"Are you coming too Jack, or are you staying to guard the cabin?"

Jack stared at the cabin door before turning back to his first mate.

"I have to fight, Gibbs."

The ship pulled closer to the Pearl's front and Jack gave the signal. All at once the pirates took to the air and landed on the other ship. Their bold move took the other crew off guard and they took advantage of their shock. Metal rang out and swords clashed together and gunpowder tainted the air. Jack and his men easily killed most of the men on the deck and began moving towards the lower levels. That's when Jack heard a canon go off. He watched in horror as it grazed the side of his ship before falling into the ocean.

"Disable the canons!" Jack cried, urging them faster.

They surged into the bowels of the ship, killing everyone that stood in their way. Blood ran into Jacks eyes from a nick on his forehead but nothing stopped him. He had to kill them all or they would hurt Will and Liam. The thought of them in pain drove him further and harder—he was ruthless and blind. He didn't care if the man dropped his weapon; he still had to be slain. Finally silence met his ears and he could see his men staring at him in awe—and maybe a bit of fear.

"Take all you can. I have to get back."

The Pearl should have been silent, but she was not. He could hear metal clanging and at first he thought it was echoes but then another sound met his ears. Liam was screaming and there was nothing muffling the sound. Jack took off at a run until he reached the cabin area. Will was fighting two men with swords twice as long as his. With a feral cry Jack jumped into the fray.

"Cover the boy's eyes!" Jack yelled over his shoulder. Will stared at him for a second before dropping his weapon to comply.

Jack continued to fight until he saw that not only were Liam's eyes covered but his ears plugged as well. With his other hand Jack pulled out his gun and shot the man farthest from him before lunging forward to disembowel the other. As quickly as the fight had been started it was over and Jack rushed to gather both of his boys in his arms.

"It's over now, its over." He chanted over and over as he rocked them. He didn't notice Gibbs come and drag the bodies away or replace the door. Jacks world had narrowed to his family and nothing else mattered to him.

Jack had barely slept since the attack. He spent much of the night watching Will sleep and wondering what his life would have been like if he'd never have entered the blacksmith shop those years ago. Nightmares consumed the rest of his night. He woke up sweating and panting each time—shaking his head violently as he tried to dislodge the image of Will's eyes staring up at him, cold and accusatory, as he died.

"You don't have to try to hide your nightmares from me." Will murmured softly, pulling Jack closer to him in the bed.

"I can't tell you about them. If I say them they might become real."

"Jack, nothing happened to us. Even if you hadn't have come I would have stopped them."

"It never would have happened if we'd just stayed on land! But I can't even choose to protect my own family over the sea!" Jack cried, pulling away from Will.

"We could never live on land, Jack. It'd never work out for either of us."

"You were fine at Port Royal. You worked at the blacksmith shop and made us honest money. Maybe you and Liam should go back without me."

"Jack Sparrow." There was something in Will's voice that caused Jack to perk to immediate attention. He turned wide eyes on the younger man and waited.

"This family will not be broken up by your inner demons or mine. Sure I'm scared that it'll happen again but Liam could be hurt just as easily on land. There are probably more people on land that would hurt him for having to pirates as a father—two men! Liam is safer out here and you know it. You're just scared and grasping for ways to makes us safe." Will placed his hands on either side of Jacks face and held him level.

"And what if the ship sinks?"

"Jack, honestly, the Pearl? She wouldn't sink if I poked a hole in her side and let her fill up." Will smiled and kissed Jacks nose.

"You're right." Jack said grudgingly.

"Of course I am." Will pressed Jack back into the bed and wrapped his arms around him.

"Sleep now, Jack. I'll still be here in the morning."

Will woke to the most glorious feeling of warm lips wrapped tightly around his cock. A soft groan caught in his throat—causing Jack to stop and look up at him.

"Still here, I see." He smiled wickedly and Will slapped the back of his head. "Alright, alright."

Will gripped Jacks hair, and thrusted into his mouth.

"You have five minutes before our son comes rushing in." He gasped.

Jack hummed in acknowledgement and Will felt the sound vibrate over his cock. The sensation caused his eyes to slam shut and his head to fall back against the pillow. Jack pressed a saliva slickened fingertip against Will's quivering entrance and the younger man was undone. With a choked off cry he came, pulling fistfuls of Jacks hair as he tightened.

"How much longer until—"

"Papa!" Liam cried, running into the room and jumping into the bed.

"Morning son." Jack grumbled his mouth tight.

Will chuckled softly and Jack glared at him hotly.

"Liam, go see if Mr. Gibbs is by the wheel, ok son?" Will scooted the boy off the bed and thumped his rear. Liam nodded wildly before running out the door screaming for the first mate.

Will smirked before reaching under the blankets to cup Jacks weeping erection. It only took a few strokes to bring the pirate to shuddering orgasm. Will raised his soiled hand up to his mouth and licked Jacks semen from it. Jack's eyed him hungrily but a squeal above them put a halt on his intentions. Reluctantly, they got dressed and made it too the wheel.

"We're running low on supplies, we're gonna have to port soon to restock." Gibbs informed them. He had Liam in one hand and the other on the wheel as he took mental stock of their supplies.

"What do we need?" Jack took the wheel and Gibbs hefted Liam onto his shoulders. Liam giggled happily and pulled at his gray hair.

"Well, the rum is terribly low…"

"Tortuga then.' Jack agreed, checking his compass and changing directions.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to take Liam ashore? Tortuga isn't the safest place."

"Don't worry love, children are never hurt. Especially at the tavern. The working girls have kids and they're very protective of them." Jack hoisted Liam onto his shoulders and began the trek towards the tavern.

"Besides, if they see us with Liam they will know why I haven't been attacking as often—and that I will kill anyone who puts him in danger." Jack's eyes went black and Will shivered involuntarily.

The tavern fell silent as the door opened. Pirates stopped mid punch and drink just to gape at the sight of Captain Jack Sparrow carrying a child. He sidled up to the bar and fixed the barmaid with his most charming smile.

"Got milk, love?"

"Aye, Captain Sparrow."

"Wonderful. I need three bowls of stew, one smaller for the boy of course, a milk and two rums." Jack smiled again and the woman blushed prettily before bustling away.

Will found a table as far from the still halted fights as possible and Jack swung Liam from his shoulder to his lap. Will tied a napkin around the boy's neck and Jack couldn't stop himself from kissing Will's forehead when it was near. He was rewarded with a flush redder then any he'd seen in years.

"You're dinner, Captain Sparrow." Jack nodded and handed a spoon to Liam.

"Eat up, son." Jack said loudly.

The tavern broke into excited whispers at Jacks words. Jack smiled in satisfaction then handed Liam to Will. Will cocked his head curiously but accepted his son without comment. Jack stood slowly and waited until every eye in the bar was on him once more. Then he cleared his throat and smiled ferally.

"This is Liam. He is two years old and has been my child since the moment he was laid into Will's arms. Let it be known among us all that if anyone tries to harm him—or my ship while he is on it, they will not survive. Savvy?" Jack held his arms out and spun in a slow circle, catching the eye of many of the pirates in the room.

"How did ye get a babe, Jack?" A girl called from the wall.

"Ah, that is a long story and now I'm hungry." Jack smirked.

The tavern returned to its normally rambunctious self as Jack reclaimed his seat. Liam climbed out of his daddy's lap and settled between them on the bench. Will and Jack shared a smile over his dark head before digging into their meals.


	5. Happily Ever After

"And do you, William Sparrow Turner take Candace Jane Norrington to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Liam smiled down at his beautiful bride before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Their assembled families broke into ecstatic applause as they waited for the couple to resurface. Elizabeth was crying openly again her husband's chest—though the commodore looked rather misty himself. Will and Jack, dressed finely for the occasion, watched their son proudly as he took Candy's arm and led her towards the reception.

Many drinks and dances later Jack raised his glass. The table all turned to him and he stood his trademark stagger missing. Liam clasped his wife's hand tightly and Will couldn't help but smile tearfully.

"My son has grown into a fine young man. At first I had a lot of doubts whether I'd be a good father, and I'm sure there were many times when I wasn't doing my job quite right. That's when Will, or occasionally Gibbs, would smack me on the head and force me to see what was right in front of me. A healthy, happy little boy who's turned into a healthy, happy man. There is a bright spot in losing me only son to marriage—now I can drink whenever I wish."

Jack tipped his glass before downing the contents in one gulp. The group around the table laughed and Jack flashed his charming pirate smile. The evening wound down soon after and the newly-weds left to explore the perks of their new marriage. Slowly Jack and Will made their way back to the Pearl to strip out of their wedding finery.

Will gazed at his lover fondly as he threw his expensive clothing into haphazard heaps on the floor. Jack's hair was liberally streaked with grey and his skin had begun to wrinkle around his eyes and mouth. Will knew that his own beauty was fading with age but he found that it didn't matter to him. All that mattered in that moment was getting Jack naked and into his bed.

"When are you gonna make an honest man outta me, Jack?" Will asked, lying atop the coverlet.

"I can't make you an honest man without being one first." Jack smirked, draping his body across his.

"It's so quiet now." Jack murmured suddenly, pulling back from Will's kiss.

"Wait until we have grandchildren." Will replied, kissing Jack soundly.

Years of practice taught Jack exactly how to touch his lover to make his writhe and beg. With a sigh he poured oil over his erection and slid into Will's body. They rocked with the waves until the sensations were too much and they came together, their lips fused and their breaths mingled.

"I love you, Pirate." Will whispered.

Jack wrapped his arms tightly around the younger man and pulled closer. Will had been by his side for nearly twenty years and not a day had gone by that he wasn't thankful for it. He dropped a kiss to the top of Wills curly, and slightly silver, hair and smiled.

"I love you too."


End file.
